College life
by yidavid12
Summary: Armin and eren living out their life in college with their girlfriends.
1. Drunk

Pain. That was all I felt when I woke. Quickly running over to the sink, I threw up for a couple of minutes before I recounted what had happened last night. One of my friends, Reiner Braun, had drunk too much and tried to have some "quality time" with my classmate Annie Leonhardt. When I tried to intervene, Reiner punched me in the gut and slammed me into the wall, leaving me grimacing in pain while my best friends Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman helped me up and held back Reiner.

Oh. Shit. 8:57… and my college class began at… 7:00… Shitshitshitshit imma be so fucked I thought as I tried to brush my teeth I realized there was no point in rushing. After all, I was still gonna be late, so I might as well think of an excuse to try to save my ass.

His thoughts were interrupted by Eren smirking " looks like someone had a good time yesterday." Wait. why is Eren here? Oh wait. We celebrated on a Friday.

"Shut up man, if you hadn't given Reiner so many drinks he would never have gotten so wasted". " True, but if you had worked out more you could have handled him yourself. But, as it stands, you are still the weak and smartass Armin we all know and love."

"Whatever, imma go check on Annie. You gonna come?" "Sure, just wait for me to grab Mikasa ok?" "Yeah. Hey, are you two a thing yet? Like you know." " Know what?"

Dammit. Eren. So straightforward and blockheaded. "A COUPLE DUMBASS!" Blushing a rich tomato red, Eren nervously stammered out an answer. "W-what? Nooooo man that would be weird. Heh, nope never."

"Bull." I said while pinching him in the ear and elbowing his gut. "Okokokok calm down. I do like her, but I'm not sure if she returns the feeling. Also, you better not tell her ok? Armin! IM FUCKING SERIOUS! DO NOT LET HER KNOW!"

" Yeah yeah, ok man. But know I got some dirt on you now." " FUCK!"

As Mikasa, Eren and I walked toward Annie's building, we saw Reiner and Bertholdt. "Aye, Armin!" "Wassup Reiner?" "nothin' much, I just wanted to apologize to you and Annie for last night.

"Wait, you can remember all that?" "Nah, Bert here just told me what happened, so here I am."

We decided to go together to Annie's building since Reiner and Bertholdt knew where she was and we didn't.

As we knocked we heard sobs and a voice that said we could come in.


	2. Apologies

As we walked into the room, we were greeted by the sight of Annie crying. Turns out, after we left Reiner had gotten a few good punches in. Annie sat there crying while her dormmate Mina comforted her and wiped off her tears.Even when she was crying, she was still incredibly hot and...What the fuck am I thinking? I thought while mentally slapping myself. Or maybe not so much mentally. Eren with concern in his eyes, asked "you ok Armin? what the hell just happened?"

After what seemed like an eternity, I managed to squeak out a nervous "yes, yup I'm fine, just kinda making sure I'm not missing class" with everyone besides Annie and Mina giving me weird looks, like the kind that you would to a guy humping a tree or some shit like that.

Reiner walked up to Annie and apologized while giving her a little box of chocolates (regular ones dumbass, no romance in between them) while asking forgiveness for what he had done last night. After a while, Annie turned back into her usual, slightly blocked off self.

I tried to remember why we even had a party. Then it hit me. We were done with our third year of college.

.

.

.

.

2 and a half moths later...

Annie and I were seated at the very back of the classroom, and we found out we were partners.

"Oh great, I'm paired up with a nerd." Annie mutters under her breath.

"I prefer intellectually superior." I say smiling.

My name's Armin, holding out my hand to shake. I was there at the party when Reiner, well, you know.

She smiles a bit, and when we shake I can somehow feel a small electric shock. I blamed it as static, but I had no idea what was in store for me.


	3. Together

Annie's POV

As I sip my coffee, I think back to class. There was something that I had liked about Armin. Was it because he was smart? Athletic? Popular? Nah, none of those were qualities I look for. Funny? I guess sometimes... Did I admire his looks? She suddenly remembers him in high school. Long haired, weak, and timid. Now he has some anime style hair and worked out more. I really like his blue eyes, I suddenly think. The eyes that you could drown in if you looked in for too long.

"Hey Annie, are you ok? You've been zoning out for 15 minutes."

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about some physics things."

But I did not tell her what in physics I had been thinking about. Armin.

Armin POV

As I lift the dumbbells I think about Annie. She was undeniably hot. I already knew I really liked her, and I wished I could have her as my girlfriend, and so here I am working out in the local gym. Her boob- eyes, eyes were such a perfect shade of blue- a sparkling sapphire blue.

When I finish, I hear strange noises coming from behind the trees. I see Eren and Mikasa having an intense make-out session. Yes! Eren and Mikasa are finally together! With this happy thought I go back to my dorm room and finish the shit I have to do.

When I wake, I have a raging boner. Crap. I'll bet my fucking life it was the dream I had last night. Annie was... nevermindnothinghappened. I saw Eren was awake and brushing his teeth. "Dream? You nasty little bitch!"

"This is coming from a guy who made out with his girl behind some trees with both of your shirts off... so yeah"

Blushing, Eren stutters out a "You saw that?"

With a smirk I say "Probably not only me. Well, we'll see in class today."


End file.
